


You Like Me Too Much

by TheFoolsKnight



Series: Killing Eve AUs [1]
Category: The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Assassin Alec Lightwood, Dark Alec Lightwood, Enemies to Lovers, FBI Agent Magnus bane, First Time, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018), Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnight
Summary: After getting fired from his second job, Magnus Bane decides to give a final attempt at catching Alec Lightwood, the assassin who escaped his grasp time and time again.Magnus manages to find his apartment, but needless to say, things do not go as planned.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Killing Eve AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	You Like Me Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hello yes I simply HAD to write a Killing Eve AU don’t @ me 😂😂😂  
> And I simply couldn’t decide on who should be Villanelle and Eve between Magnus and Alec, so... I decided to write two AUs with both versions 😗  
> This one is Magnus as Eve and Alec as Villanelle. Hopefully I’ll post the second one with their roles switched within the next few days.  
> Have fun! And don’t be mean in the comments! :D

The door closed behind Magnus with a soft click, leaving him standing alone in the semi dark apartment. 

This was probably a bad idea. No, this was a very bad idea. He was, after all, all alone in an assassin’s house.

_ An assassin who is obsessed with you,  _ his mind reminded helpfully.

He paused a moment, then slowly stepped forward into the living space. He had nothing to lose anyway. 

Magnus looked around the vast living room, taking in the large couch and armchairs which unfortunately betrayed no visible evidence, and then turned into the bedroom whose door was left open. His eyes flitted around, looking in turn at the luxuriously plush bed, the dresser with several cosmetics on top of it and the heavy wooden wardrobe. 

Magnus left the bedroom and looked around the living room, which was sparsely furnished but for the seating arrangement on one side of the room, and led to an open kitchen on the other side. He stepped into the bathroom next, eyes widening at the sheer size of the bathtub.

“You've got to be kidding me,” he muttered, staring at the golden tap at the edge of the tub, shaped like a goldfish. A counter running adjacent to one bathroom wall was covered in several bottles of what looked like oils and soaps. Magnus let his gaze linger on them for a moment before leaving and returning to the alcove right outside the bathroom.

He opened a closet, looking at several clothes hung up inside. Disguises, from the looks of it. He flitted through them, the fabrics soft between his fingers, and nearly jumped when he saw a mass of blond hair at the bottom of the wardrobe. 

He reached out, running a hand through the hair, confirming that it was just a wig and not an actual human head. He wouldn’t put it past any assassin, and especially not this one, to keep a head in their wardrobe as a sort of trophy.

Magnus bent over and pulled out the drawer at the bottom, and stifled a gasp. It was filled with weapons - a pistol, a dagger and a knife, and several other objects.

_ So this is where he keeps all his tools,  _ Magnus thought. He looked at the knives, wondering which of them he had used to stab Ragnor to death.

He stood up, leaving the closet open and pulled off his jacket, wandering back into the living room and dropping it on the nearest armchair. Near the entrance to the kitchen was a fridge, and when Magnus walked over to it and pulled it open, it was to find it full of several bottles of champagne.

Magnus chuckled derisively, looking at all the alcohol. Did he - the assassin -  _ celebrate  _ all of his kills?

A mad sort of anger twinged within Magnus, and he pulled out one of the bottles, ripping off the paper and pulling out the cork as he walked towards the bedroom, taking a sip so large he nearly choked on it. He spluttered, swallowing down the alcohol, and set the bottle on the dresser.

He stood in front of the wardrobe, pulling it open with no hesitation and stared at the clothes inside. From between them, the familiar colours of a scarf jumped out at him.

Magnus grabbed at it, pulling out the scarf -  _ his  _ scarf - which he’d thought was gone along with everything else that had been in that suitcase.

The suitcase had been returned to him later, of course, with several clothes that had been  _ picked out  _ for him, along with a bottle of perfume. He remembered putting on those clothes one day, along with the perfume; remembered the assassin visiting him that very night.

Remembered the way they had kissed in Magnus’s kitchen. 

Then he remembered the way his wife looked at him later that night, remembered how distant she was from him now.

Magnus looked at the array of clothes more closely, and realised, his stomach sinking, that some of them were his. All stolen.

Anger rose within him like a tide, blinding him, and he grabbed at the clothes, every single one of them, ripping them out from their hangers and throwing them down onto the floor. His hands found more clothes stacked at the bottom, and they all met the same fate - unfolded, rumpled and lying on the ground. 

Magnus straightened, grabbing the bottle of alcohol and kicking out at the dresser, sending everything crashing to the ground. Containers of foundation exploded on the floor, spilling everywhere. Magnus suspected that it was mainly for disguising and hiding scars.  _ He  _ definitely didn't seem to be the kind who wore makeup for fun.

Magnus tipped the bottle of champagne back, gulping down several mouthfuls of the liquid. Then he pulled the bottle away from his mouth and threw it to the ground. The bottle smashed with a satisfying noise, champagne fizzing and bubbling among the glass shards all over the wooden floor. Magnus stared at the mess for a long moment, breathing hard.

He stalked out of the bedroom, towards the fridge. Opening it, he grabbed another bottle, immediately smashing it against the ground. A few more followed, staining the ground with expensive champagne, each smash punctuated by a loud thought rattling inside his head.

_You. Took._ _Everything_ _from me._

Magnus was about to take another bottle when the sounds of a key turning in a lock echoed throughout the empty apartment, replacing his anger with abject horror.

Gritting his teeth and cursing in his head, Magnus ran to the alcove near the bathroom, hiding behind the wall. He waited with bated breath as a door opened and closed, and then all was silent.

Magnus waited a few beats, then moved, silent but swift, towards the closet. He took a folding knife, tucking it into the pocket of his jeans, and hesitated a moment before he grabbed the pistol.

He found  _ him _ waiting in the bedroom, his back turned to Magnus, facing the trashed wardrobe. Broken glass crunched under Magnus’s feet as he walked into the bedroom, just hovering at the entrance. He knew that  _ he  _ knew that Magnus was right behind him.

Magnus pointed the gun right at Alec Lightwood, cautious and alert even as his heart beat a mile per minute.

Alec turned, his eyes unimaginably soft as he took in Magnus, standing there with a gun, and then jerked his head in the general direction of the messy wardrobe, raising an eyebrow.

“Did you have a party in here, or something?” He asked, a tiny crease appearing between his eyebrows. He looked more inconvenienced than anything else, as if he'd just come across a manhole while walking - all he needed to do was step over it and walk on.

“I have lost  _ two jobs,”  _ Magnus hissed, cutting right to the chase, utterly incredulous at Alec’s attitude. “A wife, and a best friend because of you.”

Alec pressed his lips together in a thin line. “Well, yes, but you got some really good clothes out of it, so-“ At Magnus’s highly exasperated expression he added, “I even picked them out all glittery the way you like.”

Magnus huffed, shaking his head, and straightened the pistol, pointing it right at Alec.

Alec snorted, seemingly amused. “What are you gonna do with that?”

“I’m gonna kill you,” Magnus snarled. “Give me  _ one  _ reason why I shouldn’t-“

“No, you’re not.” Alec rolled his eyes.

“I  _ am.” _

“You’re not.”

“ _ I am-“ _

“You like me too much,” Alec said with a smug note of satisfaction, a smirk playing about his lips.

Magnus hesitated.

He tried to open his mouth, tried to deny it - but could he even say it if he tried? Magnus had, after all, spent over thirty years of his life believing he was straight until Alec had oh-so-gallantly walked into his life.

Except Magnus was still stuck in the ‘internal conflict’ part of… whatever this was. He couldn’t give even himself a straight answer, pun not intended.

Alec clearly noticed his dilemma, because he tilted his head to one side, the smirk transforming into a full-fledged grin.

“So, what now, Magnus?”

Magnus tried too hard not to think of how his name sounded on Alec’s tongue. He really did.

_ Get it together, Magnus, this is the person who single-handedly ruined your life- _

He took a deep breath, pushing away all thoughts from his mind. This definitely wasn’t the time to think about, well,  _ everything. _

“I’m gonna tell you something,” he said at last, then pointed at the stool in front of the dresser with his gun. “Sit down.”

If he was going to get Alec alone for a while, he might as well take advantage of it and vent about how Alec had been plaguing his mind for the last couple of weeks.

Alec raised a sceptical eyebrow, but moved to sit anyway, looking at him expectantly.

Magnus lowered the gun, staring at him for a moment before going over to the bed and plopping down onto it, right opposite Alec. A few moments of oppressive silence passed, with Magnus biting his lip and gathering all of the thoughts bouncing around in his head while Alec just watched him with his wide blue eyes, waiting.

“I used to identify as bicurious, you know?” Magnus said at last, and looked up at Alec. “And now I’m bisexual. And it’s all your damn fault.”

Alec raised both his eyebrows, and Magnus immediately waved his hands to silence him. “Nope. Don’t say anything. Don’t- I just- ugh.”

He dropped his head into his palms, letting out a long, low groan. Then he took in a sharp, deep breath and looked up again.

“I think about you  _ all the time _ ,” he admitted. “I think about what you're wearing, what you’re doing, who you’re doing it with. I think about what kind of friends you have, what you eat before you go to, well, work. And what shampoo you use and what happened in your past and- and your stupid eyes and your stupid mouth and what kind of things you think about when you’re killing someone and whether or not you’ve had breakfast and just-  _ everything _ . I want to know  _ everything  _ about you, Alexander. Even the smallest, most insignificant of things that no one would care about. And it's driving me  _ crazy. _ ”

A brief silence dropped after Magnus ended his tirade. Alec stared at him, as if he could reach into Magnus and pull out even more of his deepest secrets and thoughts.

Alec’s gaze flickered to the ground, and he said in a low voice, “I think about you a lot, too.”

Magnus blinked, looking at Alec expectantly, waiting for him to say more - if he even had anything to say.

“I mean…” Alec shifted his feet where they rested on the wooden floor, a delicate flush spreading across his face, and he looked almost  _ bashful.  _ Magnus had to remind himself that Alec was an assassin. “I masturbate about you. A lot.”

Magnus’s eyes widened. “Uh…”

Alec raised an eyebrow, any hint of shyness disappearing from his features. “Too much?”

“No, I-“ Magnus sighed and reached up a hand to rub the nose of his bridge. “I just wasn’t expecting that.”

Another moment of silence passed. Magnus fiddled with the pistol in his hands.

“So,” Alec said. “You trashed my apartment because you like me  _ that  _ much?”

Magnus made a sour face. “I know it's not exactly… conventional." 

Alec grinned. "So you admit you like me?" 

"I thought we already went over that part?" Magnus mumbled. 

“Maybe I just want to hear you say it,” Alec said, his voice low and dangerous. 

Magnus’s breath caught in his throat. He shook it off, and changed the topic as fast as he could.

“Enough about me,” he said, somehow managing not to trip over his voice. “What about you? What do  _ you  _ want? And be honest. Don’t be a dick.”

Alec looked affronted over the last statement, but it lasted only a moment. He shrugged. “Normal stuff. A nice life, cool flat, a fun job… someone to watch movies with.”

Alec’s eyes softened a fraction, his gaze faraway as he stared at some point to his left. Sometimes, Magnus was painfully reminded of the fact that Alec was much younger than him, much more open and vulnerable to the world than he was.

Sometimes… it was too much.

Magnus sighed, a wave of exhaustion descending over him, and leaned back, lying on the bed, only his legs dangling off the footboard. His eyes were open, turned up to the ceiling, and his body felt heavy, sinking into the mattress, which was unbelievably soft. Clearly, being an assassin paid well.

“God, I’m tired,” Magnus muttered.

Alec stood up, picking up the pistol, which Magnus realised now, had been abandoned beside his thigh. He took a deep breath, willing himself not to be scared - after all, Alec liked him too much to try to kill him… right?

Instead of dwelling on that question, he asked in the same low voice, “Aren’t you tired?”

Magnus stared up at the ceiling, fixated. He could feel Alec’s gaze on him, and wondered what he looked like to Alec, vulnerable and spread out on  _ his  _ bed. 

A moment later, Alec spoke up. “A little, yeah.”

The mattress sank and shifted as Alec sat down at the edge of the bed, right next to Magnus. Magnus watched him as he shuffled, hesitating, and then lay back, cradling the pistol against his chest. Magnus closed his eyes, pretending he didn’t notice it.

They were close enough that their elbows were touching, their legs barely brushing against each other.

A blissful few moments of silence passed, and it almost felt like the world had fallen away, leaving Magnus and Alec in their own little bubble. For the first time since Magnus had started investigating this case, the assassinations, the conspiracies, the deaths and betrayals… all of them just melted away from his mind.

Alec chuckled. “So, you found me.”

Magnus’s lips twitched up into a tiny smile. “I did.”

“Well done.”

Magnus laughed. “Thanks, but… I suppose it doesn’t matter anymore, does it?”

“In a way, it does,” Alec whispered, his voice pitched so low that Magnus almost didn’t hear him.

Another few moments of silence passed, and then Magnus let his eyes flutter open, turning his head to look at Alec.

“Are you going to kill me?” he asked.

Alec turned to him, and something shifted in his eyes.

“No,” he said.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Magnus looked pointedly at the gun in his hands. Alec smiled sheepishly and turned away, putting it on the floor next to the bed.

Magnus’s body slumped further into the mattress, having been relieved of tension he didn’t even realise he was carrying. 

He closed his eyes as the two of them settled once more into a comfortable silence. This whole thing reminded him of - dare he say - the early phase of his marriage, when he and his wife would stay up late into the night, staring up at the ceiling, occasionally whispering things to each other in the dark. Somewhere over the years, they’d lost that, and now she refused to even pick up his calls.

But if he could find it all once again, but this time with a serial killer of all people… was it even worth pursuing?

Beside him, Alec shifted, lying on his side and facing Magnus. “Won’t you stay for a bit?”

Magnus’s heart contracted painfully. There were a million voices in his mind, telling him this was a bad idea, reminding him of just how bad a person Alec was. But… 

There was just…  _ something  _ about him.

Magnus exhaled a sigh, deciding those voices weren’t worth listening to, at least for now. He had nothing to lose anyway.

He turned on his side so both he and Alec were facing each other, and said, “Sure.”

Alec shot him a small smile and sidled closer. Magnus looked into his eyes, those deep blue eyes that had captivated him since he first saw them, much against his will. 

It was strange and comforting at the same time, lying in the same bed as Alec, looking into his eyes. Magnus should’ve been more scared than anything else, and yet…

Alec reached out, tucking a lock of Magnus’s hair behind his ear, his hand finally coming to rest on top of Magnus’s cheek, caressing it gently.

Magnus’s breath hitched, and his throat felt dry.

Alec licked his lips, his eyes darting down to Magnus’s mouth. “Do you want to- um-“

For once, Magnus didn’t  _ think. _

“I-“ the words caught in Magnus’s throat, and he tried to speak them into existence once more. “I’ve never done anything like this before.”

_ I’ve never done something like this with another man. I’ve never cheated on my wife. I’ve never done anything so reckless and stupid. I’ve never- _

“Don’t worry,” Alec said, propping himself up on his elbow and moving closer to Magnus. His voice cut sharp through the confines of Magnus’s mind, leaving no room for doubt, at least for now. “I know what I’m doing.”

Alec’s hand moved from Magnus’s cheek to his shoulder, gently pushing him onto his back. He moved swiftly, straddling Magnus’s hips, pressing him firmly into the mattress. Alec’s free arm was balanced above Magnus’s head, and his face hovered only inches above Magnus’s. With a tiny jolt, Magnus realised that he was effectively caged.

“Tell me when to stop, okay?” Alec whispered, his fingers curling around Magnus's shoulder, his grip firm. 

"Okay," Magnus whispered back, breathless. 

Alec’s lips twitched up in a small show of satisfaction. He leaned in, closing all distance between them, and pressed his lips to Magnus’s in a bone-deep kiss. Magnus let his lips part in a sigh, tilting his head up just the slightest bit to deepen the kiss.

Alec’s hand slid down Magnus’s arm, finding his wrist. He looped his fingers around it and brought it above Magnus’s head, pinning it against a pillow. A slow, agonising jolt ran down Magnus’s spine, just as Alec pulled away by a hair’s width, sliding his mouth from Magnus’s lips to his cheek, and then down to his jaw.

“There’s no coming back from this, is there?” Magnus whispered, his throat feeling extremely dry.

“Doesn’t have to be,” Alec said, his breath hot against Magnus’s skin. “There’s only me and you here.” He planted a kiss right below Magnus’s earlobe. “No one has to know.” Another kiss below the first. “You could leave after this, go back to your wife, find a new job.” A deep kiss on Magnus’s neck, right over a vein, followed by a firm bite. Magnus stifled a gasp, and tilted his head back, exposing his neck. “You could chase me again, try to catch me.” One more kiss, this time soft and reverent, on his Adam’s apple. Alec rose, staring right into Magnus’s eyes as he took his other wrist, pinning it above his head along with the first.

“Maybe we’d meet again,” Alec said. “And I’d remind you of what happened here tonight. Maybe you’d deny it.” He leaned in closer. “Or would you?”

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered. It was all he could bring himself to say.

“But… do you even want all that?” Alec asked. “Do you want to go back to your old life, Magnus? Pretend this-“ Alec rolled his hips sharply, drawing a gasp out of Magnus’s mouth. “-never happened?”

“I don’t know,” Magnus said, looking away from Alec and his heavy gaze, a slight tremor to his voice. 

Alec brought Magnus’s wrists closer, holding them with one hand. He grabbed Magnus’s chin with his now free hand, turning his head so he was facing Alec once more. 

“Then let’s not think about it right now,” Alec said in a low voice. He leaned in once more, mouthing along Magnus’s jawline before arriving at his mouth once more. “Right now, it’s just me and you.”

Magnus took in a sharp breath, closing his eyes and tilting his head, his lips meeting Alec’s in a kiss. This kiss was rough, more raw force than anything else. Magnus’s mind suddenly went back to their first kiss, in Magnus’s kitchen. He remembered the fear that had gripped him when he’d heard his wife’s voice from outside, while his lips were still pressed against Alec’s. 

Now, there was no one to interrupt.

Alec’s hand gripped the front of Magnus’s shirt, messily unbuttoning it while his mouth moved sinuously against Magnus’s. Once all the buttons were off, Alec slid his hand across Magnus’s chest, gripping his side in a firm caress.

“Say it,” Alec whispered against Magnus’s lips.

“Say what?” Magnus asked, and now his voice was definitely uneven.

“Say that you like me.” Alec’s hand slid under Magnus’s back, holding him. Their bodies were now closer than ever, the heat between them torturous. “Say that you  _ want me. _ ”

“Alec-“ 

“ _ Say it,”  _ Alec insisted, pulling away just enough that their noses now barely brushed against each other. His grip on Magnus’s wrist tightened just the slightest bit. Alec’s eyes were dark, his pupils so wide they almost swallowed the blue of his eyes.

Magnus stared at him for several long moments, breathing hard, until he finally said, in a low uneven voice, “I like you.”

“And?” Alec asked, looking at him through dark lashes.

Magnus swallowed. “I want you.”

“Good.” Alec brushed his lips along the side of Magnus’s neck. “Do you love me?”

Magnus let out a breathy chuckle. “Now, let’s not get too cocky.”

Alec’s lips, pressed against Magnus’s skin, stretched into a smile.

“Speaking of which…” Alec sat up straight, moving his hands away from Magnus and placing them on his own knees. “I’ve been meaning to ask you.” He traced a finger along the bulge of the knife in Magnus’s pocket. Magnus had completely forgotten about it.

“Is that a knife in your pocket-“ Alec’s eyes darted up to look into his. “Or are you just happy to see me?”

Magnus felt his cheeks heat up, a rarity for him. “I-“

Alec simply smiled at Magnus, pulled the knife out of his pocket and, with a flick of his wrist, sent it flying across the room, where it embedded itself into a wall. Magnus looked at it, and then at Alec.

“Tell me,” Alec said, cupping Magnus’s face with both his hands. “Do you want to stop?”

Magnus swallowed and stared at Alec for several moments. Until now, he knew what he wanted, but now his mind was once again buzzing with a million thoughts, like bees in a hive. He remembered the simple, monotonous routine of his life, how Alec had come in and destroyed it all  _ just like that.  _

Magnus reached down and grabbed Alec’s knees, using the grip to pull himself up into a sitting position. Alec’s hands moved to rest on his shoulders, a tiny crease forming between his eyebrows. 

Magnus leaned in, and moments before their lips brushed against each other, he whispered, “ _ Don’t you dare stop.” _

They kissed, and like all their previous kisses, this one was different from all the others. This one was riddled with surety and sent sparks fluttering down to Magnus’s stomach with every little movement of their lips. Alec’s mouth was firm, his hands gripping at Magnus’s shirt and sliding it off his shoulders, down his back. Alec moved his fingers across Magnus’s back, tracing the curves of his bare skin, and Magnus’s own hands were clutching at Alec’s hips, from whence they moved to grab fistfuls of his shirt, tugging it upwards. And if Alec's smile pressed against his lips was any indication, it was clear that Alec was absolutely  _ delighted. _

It wasn't long before both their shirts ended up on the floor next to the bed.

Alec put his hands on Magnus’s shoulders, pushing him backwards, his own body following. 

"Lie back," he whispered against Magnus’s mouth. "Lie back, and let me take care of you."

Magnus murmured something in agreement, and lay back in surrender, pulling Alec down along with him.

A few weeks ago, if anyone had told Magnus that he would end up sleeping with the very assassin he was supposed to catch, he would've laughed at them. He was a member of the FBI. There were no games, and especially not of this nature in his career.

But if there had ever been a game, then it was irrevocably clear that Alec had won.


End file.
